Une amitié douteuse Drarry
by DestielDrarry
Summary: Draco sauve Harry d'une mort certaine...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Harry était enfin de retour à Poudlard après tant de péripéties ! Il repassait sa septième année complètement perdue. Il pouvait désormais se concentrer pleinement sur la préparation de ses A.S.P.I.C. Mais il en oublia les Mangemorts les plus fidèles toujours en cavale qui avaient juré de le tuer. Il y avait réfléchi et s'était finalement persuadé qu'ils ne pourraient pas pénétrer la protection magique qui entourent le parc du château mais il s'était fourvoyé. Les fidèles serviteurs de l'ex-mage noir avaient trouvé une faille dans le bouclier : ils avaient utilisé habilement des Retourneurs de Temps pour provoquer une courbure du continuum espace-temps et ainsi passer outre le barrière magique établi par les professeurs. Harry s'attendait à les voir surgir devant lui d'une minute à l'autre…_

Harry parcourait le château, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, prêt à envoyer un maléfice au moindre mouvement qu'il apercevrait. Il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule personne à craindre parmi les Mangemorts : Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais comme celle-ci avait été vaincue par Mrs Weasley durant la bataille de la Grande Salle, il n'y avait aucun Mangemort que Harry ne saurait vaincre.

Il était à présent dans la tour d'astronomie et scrutait le moindre petit mouvement qu'aurait pu produire un Mangemort caché, malgré la quasi-totale obscurité due à la nuit.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et se retourna, sa baguette brandie. Ron avait également la baguette levée lorsqu'il émergea de la cage d'escalier.

- Oh, Harry ! J'avais entendu des pas par ici, je t'avoue que je suis quand même rassuré que ce soit toi, dit-il en abaissant sa baguette, d'un air soulagé.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Ron, le rassura Harry, tu t'es bien entraîné. Tu es plus fort que les Mangemorts, maintenant.

- Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir progressé.

- Je t'ai observé et crois-moi, je pourrais parier que tu maîtriserais bien mieux un Feudeymon que cinq Mangemorts réunis.

- Merci, Harry. Au fait, tu as vu Hermione ?

- Pas depuis que je vous ai surpris en train de vous bégoter au septième étage, dit Harry en souriant, mais tu devrais aller voir dans la salle sur demande, elle doit sans doute être occupée à faire passer les plus jeunes élèves à travers le passage secret du tableau de la Tête de Sanglier.

Ils avaient fait évacuer tous les élèves majeurs qui souhaitaient rester combattre comme ils l'avaient fait pendant l'assaut de Voldemort.

- Je vais vérifier, à tout de suite, dit Ron en partant, les oreilles encore rouges suite à l'évocation du bécotage au septième étage.

- Harry vérifia tous les recoins de la tour d'astronomie puis, ne voyant aucune chose suspecte, descendit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans un couloir aux grandes vitres, les images de la bataille de l'année dernière lui revinrent dans la tête : le bras du géant détruisant toutes les fenêtres puis la pluie de débris qui tomba sur lui et ses amis, dont Fred… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les essuya et se concentra sur la deuxième bataille qui allait commencer. Il fouilla chaque couloir et chaque pièce sur son passage mais ne remarqua rien de suspect.

Il rencontra Hermione qui se précipitait vers le département de métamorphose

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air soulagée, je ne te trouvais nulle part, j'ai eu peur !

- Tu as fini de faire évacuer les élèves ? lui demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

- Oui, ils sont tous à Pré-au-Lard.

- Parfait, dis-moi, qui est resté pour se battre ?

- Il y a Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna et trois autres élèves de Serdaigle, quatre élèves de Poufsouffle et dix autres Gryffondors. Par contre, à Serpentard personne n'est resté… Ah si, Malefoy est là.

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il est dans la cour pavée en ce moment avec les Serdaigles. Luna et Ginny installaient des pièges dans la cour de métamorphose la dernière fois que je les ai vues. Ron et moi, on vient juste de finir de cacher les élèves ; Dean, Seamus et Neville aidaient le professeur Flitwick à protéger le château, apparemment aucun Mangemort n'a encore pénétré les murs, ils attendent qu'on sorte.

- Eh bien il va peut-être falloir les localiser des tours et les attaquer.

- Bonne idée, je vais t'emmener voir le professeur McGonagall, tu lui feras part de ton plan.

Il descendirent dans le hall ; où s'étaient réunis tous les combattants. Il y avait Ginny Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron et les autres élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle à l'exception de Malefoy.

- Tu sais où est Malefoy ? demanda Harry à Hermione et Ron, qui avait accouru en les voyant descendre les marches.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas aperçu, dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris puis il sourirent et s'enlacèrent. Harry, devant cette scène, ne put réprimer un sentiment de jalousie envers eux. En effet, il n'avait pas tenté de reconquérir Ginny depuis la guerre. Le grand bonheur que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'on avait quelqu'un dans sa vie lui manquait.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et aperçut le professeur McGonagall, se rappelant soudain qu'il devait lui parler de son plan.

- Professeur, j'aimerais vous parler.

- Ah, Potter ! dit-elle en le voyant apparaître d'un ton réjoui mais qui trahissait cependant sa nervosité, vous voilà, que voulez-vous me dire ?

- J'ai eu une idée pour piéger les Mangemorts.

- Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous !

- Il faudrait que certains aillent en haut de toutes les tours pour les repérer puisqu'ils sont en bas, le sortilège de présence humaine aura une plus large portée. Ainsi, nous les localisons puis nous sortons les combattre.

- Intéressant, Potter. Le début uniquement. Si nous suivons la deuxième partie de votre plan, nous nous jetons dans la gueule du loup ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais c'est ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux ! Si nous attendons, c'est eux qui nous prendront par surprise. Je préfère agir en premier tout en sachant leurs cachettes, nous aurons l'avantage. Plus nous attendons, et plus ils ont de temps pour échafauder un plan, s'ils n'en ont pas déjà.

- Et que faites-vous de la protection du professeur Flitwick ?

- Ils l'ont déjà transpercé discrètement, nous ne l'avons su uniquement grâce à un élève qui les as vu apparaître ! s'écria-t-il. Ils peuvent très bien recommencer !

- Mmh… vous marquez un point, Potter. Emmenez la moitié des combattants pour les sortilèges de présence en haut des tours.

Harry appela Luna, trois Serdaigles, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et cinq autres Gryffondors. Il les dispersa dans les tours du château et demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner pour la tour d'astronomie.

- Eh bien, euh… Harry, je voudrais rester avec Ron, dit-elle en donnant la main à ce dernier.

- Oui… je comprends, dit Harry en se sentant quand même mis à l'écart. Ginny, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Ils montèrent ensemble à la tour d'astronomie sans échanger un mot. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Ils avancèrent au bord de la tour et ils virent un morceau du parc du château sur leur gauche.

- _Hominum Revelio_, prononcèrent-ils en pointant leur baguette vers le parc.

Ils attendirent un instant mais rien ne se passa pour Harry.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans les arbres, là-bas. Ma baguette pointe toute seule vers…euh… le buisson, je crois.

- Bien, ça fait déjà un Mangemort repéré, allons rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

Ils redescendirent dans le hall. Tout le monde était revenu. Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry, il y a huit Mangemorts dans la cabane de Hagrid, deux près du lac, neuf dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch , deux sous le Saule Cogneur, sept à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et trois caché dans des arbres tout près du château, toi, tu en as vu ?

- Un seul caché dans un buisson près du château, répondit Harry.

- Ils sont aussi nombreux que nous, fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier, se retourna et vit le professeur Flitwick accourir vers eux, affolé.

- Alerte tout le monde ! hurla-t-il, les Mangemorts ont réussi à faire un trou dans la barrière, je pense qu'ils arrivent !

- Mais comment c'est possible ? La plupart sont cachés loin de la barrière, s'écria Ron.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais il faut faire attention, ils peuvent entrer d'une minute à l'autre ! cria Flitwick.

- Très bien, nous allons sortir, déclara Harry. Mais pas par la grande porte. Nous sortirons par le parc.

Le professeur McGonagall allait protester mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et lui dit :

- Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de prendre l'avantage les premiers. Par contre, annonça-t-il, tourné vers tous les combattants, il y aura des pièges dehors, prudence et discrétion seront de mise.

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête et avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui menait au parc. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils se dispersèrent de tous les côtés. Harry sortit de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité et la déploya sur Hermione, Ron et lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, aux agents.

Ils ne remarquèrent rien sur leur chemin à l'exception d'un bruit parvenu aux oreilles de Harry qui ressemblait à un sortilège de stupéfixion.

Il continuèrent de marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'à la cabane et ralentirent une fois arrivés tout près. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur par la fenêtre et les aperçurent : huit Mangemorts encapuchonnés tapis dans l'ombre qui ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient, attendant d'entendre un bruit indiquant la présence de quelqu'un. Harry recula en même temps que Ron et Hermione.

- Comment on les piège ? chuchota Ron.

- Je propose de faire exploser la cabane, murmura Harry.

- Tu connais un sort assez puissant pour la faire exploser _en entier_ et leur régler leur compte par la même occasion ? rétorqua Hermione. Moi je pense qu'on devrait les séparer puis les affronter face à face, un chacun.

- Comment comptes-tu faire pour que cinq d'entre eux déguerpissent ? demanda Ron.

- On va provoquer une petite explosion par là, près de la forêt… mais non, ça ne va pas, ils ne vont en envoyer qu'un pour aller voir ce qu'il y a…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus : il y eut un «_ crac _»sonore et ils firent volte-face. Drago Malefoy venait de transplaner à quelques mètres d'eux. Déjà les Mangemorts sortaient en trombe de leur cachette en l'insultant de traître. Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait émerger de sous la cape pour empêcher les Mangemorts de réduire Drago en poussière. Il souleva la cape et brandit sa baguette, son mouvement accompagné de plusieurs « Ah, Potter ! ». Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui – même parmi le tumulte des éclairs de lumière vertes et rouges -, se retourna et aperçut quatre Gryffondors qui couraient vers eux dont Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Chacun combattait à présent son Mangemort qui avaient tous retiré leurs masques. Dolohov plongea sur Harry comme un tigre affamé, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Harry para le maléfice que lui envoya le Mangemort et lui décocha un éclair de stupéfixion qui le manqua de peu. Ginny et Luna étaient aux prises avec les Carrow. Hermione affrontait Amycus et Ron un Mangemort blond. Drago, lui, lançait un éclair de lumière rouge à Greyback, le loup-garou.

- _Impedimenta_ ! s'écria Harry.

Dolohov fut projeté en arrière et se cogna contre la porte de la cabane qui, bizarrement, ne cassa pas sous le choc.

-_ Expulso_ ! enchaîna Harry en visant la porte.

Celle-ci explosa ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la façade de la cabane et le Mangemort fut projeté avec force quelques mètres plus loin. Harry courut vers lui et vit qu'il avait le visage et le bras gauche ensanglantés. Dolohov, toujours à terre, lança un sortilège de mort que Harry évita en plongeant sur le côté. Il se relevèrent tous les deux.

- _Incendio_ !

- _Salveo Maleficia_ !

La gerbe de feu envoyée par Dolohov fut déviée par Harry qui enchaîna avec un éclair de stupéfixion qui passa à quelques millimètres de la tête du Mangemort. Ce dernier lui envoya le sortilège Doloris qui toucha un autre Mangemort un peu plus loin qui décolla du sol puis retomba violemment sur le dos et fut secoué d'horribles convulsions de douleur. Dolohov n'éprouva autant de compassion pour son allié que si son maléfice avait touché une planche en bois. Harry lui envoya un sortilège de désarmement que Dolohov para et lui renvoya, touchant Harry en pleine poitrine et le projeta au loin, près des débris de la porte de la cabane. Sa baguette tomba dans la chute et n'eut pas le temps de la récupérer car déjà Dolohov l'avait projetée encore plus loin avec un maléfice de répulsion. Il était à la merci du Mangemort qui avait un rictus malfaisant au coin des lèvres.

Harry entendit une énorme explosion autour de lui, se couvrit la tête avec ses mains et attendit d'entendre à nouveau un autre son que celui qui lui brisait les tympans. Une fois le bruit atténué, il s'aperçut qu'il avait chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui : il était au beau milieu d'un cercle de feu, seul. Il n'entendait personne crier après lui et se demanda où pouvaient bien être ses amis. Il chercha après sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Il se sentit alors faible, à la merci du monde entier, ayant perdu sa seule arme. Il en lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce feu était en fait un Feudeymon : les flammes étaient très irrégulières, elles bougeaient de trop pour être des flammes normales et Harry crut même apercevoir une fois un visage diabolique se dessiner dans un haut mur de feu.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit le cercle de feu se rétrécir autour de lui, et il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire sans baguette à la main. Essayer d'arrêter le feu lui paraissait totalement absurde, étant donné qu'il n'aurait peut-être même pas réussi à l'éteindre s'il était encore armé. Le cercle de feu était à présent très proche de lui et sa peau lui brûlait fortement, il avait l'impression d'être un poulet que l'on faisait rôtir au four, la proie vivante de tous les Mangemorts. Il suffoquait à présent et tomba à terre. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas après qu'il avait vaincu le maître de ceux qui voulaient le tuer, et qui parviendraient peut-être à leur but…

Soudain une silhouette volant au loin se rapprochait de plus en plus du cercle de feu, elle volait sur un balai et fonça en piqué sur Harry, pénétrant le cercle de feu qui ne l'en empêcha pas, avide de nouvelles victimes à dévorer. La silhouette atterrit, descendit du balai et courut vers Harry. Ce dernier vit enfin son visage et même dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il éprouva un choc en le voyant : Draco Malefoy souleva Harry de terre et le posa en travers du balai entre ses jambes et ses mains qui maintenaient fermement le manche du balai. Et ils décollèrent, loin de cet enfer, de cette chaleur douloureuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Draco volait vers le château. Harry avait toujours la sensation du feu diabolique sur sa peau malgré le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Il sentit que le balai s'inclinait vers la terre et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent sur un sol dur. Il dut reconnaître que Malefoy savait assez bien voler sur un balai.

Il sentit les bras de Draco le soulever du balai et le mettre debout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la serre de botanique que Draco ouvrit à la volée. Une partie du toit était détruite à cause d'un maléfice d'explosion. La serre était malgré tout vide. Draco déposa Harry par terre en douceur derrière une table, la meilleure cachette qu'il ait trouvé en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

- Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Harry, adossé à la table, profitant du calme pour se remettre.

- Eh bien, Potter, tu m'as sauvé la vie une ou deux fois, non ? Je te rends la pareille.

Harry ne reconnut pas le Draco habituel dans le ton de sa voix et Malfoy le remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter d'un ton plus sec et arrogant :

- T'es le seul à pouvoir détruire tous ces Mangemorts une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est dans mon intérêt de te garder en vie, non ?

Harry acquiesça et essaya de se lever mais Draco le fit se rasseoir de force.

- Tu va pas y retourner dans cet état ? Attends, je crois que je pourrais arranger tes brûlures. _Contracocens_, murmura-t-il en passant sa baguette au-dessus des brûlures de Harry.

Ce dernier ressentit des sensations glacées aux endroits où Draco passait sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry n'avait plus aucune brûlure mais se sentait toujours faible. Draco murmura un sortilège contrant la stupéfixion et Harry se ressentit vivre tout à coup, il était beaucoup plus énergique.

- Je croyais que l'_Enervatum_ ne fonctionnait qu'avec les personnes stupéfixées, dit Harry, étonné.

- En fait, à la base c'est un sort à la caféine mais c'est une image ! Il n'injecte pas de caféine, il donne du tonus.

- Ma baguette ? Où est-elle ? s'inquiéta Harry, la sensation d'infériorité à présent revenue, qu'il avait ressentie dans le cercle de feu.

- Un Mangemort a dû la prendre. On va essayer un sortilège d'attraction._ Accio baguette de Potter_.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un bout de bois fondre sur eux. Harry l'attrapa au vol et la sensation d'impuissance se volatilisa.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, Malfoy. T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas mangé un sortilège de confusion, par hasard ?

- Non, je l'aurais senti… Pourquoi ? reprit-il d'un ton sec.

- Tu me parles comme à une personne avec laquelle tu voudrais copiner !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Potter je te déteste toujours autant !

- Parfait, alors ! Merci de m'avoir rendu la pareille, Malfoy, tu montres enfin des signes d'humanité.

Draco ne répondit rien et fit à Harry ce qui était censé ressembler à un demi-sourire. Puis il tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la porte.

- Hé, attends ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers lui. On est toujours plus fort à deux que solitaire. On sort en même temps.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et sortirent de la serre, prêts à parer n'importe quel maléfice. La zone du parc dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était déserte, sans même des bruits de combat au loin. Draco marchait lentement à côté d'un vieux et grand chêne

Soudain, il fut soulevé en l'air par une corde. Harry réagit au quart de tour :

- _Lashlabask_ !

La corde desserra son emprise du pied de Draco qui retomba brutalement sur le sol. Au même moment, une liane se détacha de l'arbre d'en face et fonça sur eux. Elle était recouverte d'un mince halo de lumière rouge fluorescent.

- Attention, elle est imprégnée du maléfice cuisant ! cria Draco.

Harry prononça une formule apprise au cours de métamorphose cette année. La corde s'arrêta en pleine lancée et retomba telle un serpent inerte sur le sol.

Deux Mangemorts apparurent devant eux.

- Oh, c'est à vous qu'on doit ce petit manège ? dit Harry, un rictus moqueur aux coin des lèvres.

- Potter, on va te tuer ! dit l'un des deux encagoulés.

- Et j'espère que vous saurez mieux faire que ces pièges minables… Allons, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est ce gentil Jedusor qui vous manque tant, vous êtes déstabilisés sans lui ?

Ils retirèrent leurs cagoules, Harry et Draco découvrirent avec enchantement l'identité de leurs deux adversaires : les Carrow , frère et sœur.

- Oh mais ce sont mes deux professeurs préférés, dites-moi ! s'exclama Harry, sarcastique.

Alecto, la sœur, lui décocha un sortilège de mort que Harry évita en plongeant sur le côté. Le maléfice atteignit l'arbre qui explosa. Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'autre arbre.

- _Diffindo _! s'écria-t-il en fendant l'air de sa baguette.

Le sortilège découpa l'arbre qui commença à tomber lentement sur les Carrow. Draco bloqua Amycus, le frère, à l'aide d'un maléfice du Saucisson mais Alecto évita que son frère fut écrasé en lui envoyant un sortilège de répulsion. L'arbre s'écrasa à l'endroit même où les Carrow se trouvaient deux secondes auparavant.

- _Finite_, murmura Alecto en direction de son frère qui récupéra alors l'usage de ses membres.

Harry et Draco lancèrent des sortilèges de stupéfixion et les Mangemorts ripostèrent avec des éclairs de lumière verte. Les quelques minutes qui passèrent ainsi ressemblaient à un feu d'artifice. Et enfin, Harry brisa la chaîne des Stupéfix et Avada Kedavra en lançant :

- _Sectumsempra _!

Le maléfice toucha Amycus qui s'écroula, de profondes entailles dans le corps et du sang dégoulinant de ses vêtements.

- Potter, pourquoi t'utilisé ce sort ? lui demanda Malefoy l'air intéressé.

- Plus difficile à parer que _Stupéfix_, lui répondit-il.

Alecto, distraite par la vue horrible de son frère, se prit un éclair de stupéfixion jeté par Draco en plein ventre et elle s'écroula à côté d'Amycus.

- Je vais le soigner, il mérite d'aller à Azkaban au lieu de mourir, dit Harry.

Il s'avança vers Amycus et s'accroupit.

- _Vulnera Samento_, prononça Harry en passant sa baguette le long du corps du Mangemort.

Le sang rentra peu à peu dans les plaies qui se refermaient. Dès qu'Amycus fut guéri du maléfice, il voulut se relever mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et le stupéfixia.

-_ Incarcerem_, murmura Draco.

Des cordes jaillirent du bout de sa baguette et ligotèrent les Carrow ensemble comme de la paille puis Harry fit disparaître leurs baguettes à l'aide du sort _Evanesco_

Ils laissèrent les Carrow à cet endroit et, sans prononcer un mot, ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid où Harry repéra et mit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche.

- On ferait mieux de se cacher là-dessous, dit Draco en le voyant ranger sa cape.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Il déploya la cape sur eux et continuèrent à marcher. Ils remontèrent vers le Cromlech. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Ginny qui se battait contre un Mangemort encagoulé. Harry le stupéfixia de sous la cape et retira cette dernière pour parler à Ginny. Elle eut un « Oh ! » de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

- Salut, Ginny. Où sont les autres ?

- Aucune idée, dit-elle, anxieusement, je les ai perdus après que le Feudeymon fut allumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi, lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Malfoy d'un signe de la tête

- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- C'était donc lui sur ce balai. Avant qu'il n'arrive, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester, Harry, sans baguette, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Alecto l'avais ramassée juste avant qu'un autre Mangemort allume le Feudeymon. J'ai essayé d'éteindre le feu mais celui contre lequel je me battais me lancer des tas de sortilèges de la mort, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à tous les éviter et à contre-attaquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, Ginny. On s'est occupés des Carrow, ils sont stupéfixés et ligotés près de la Serre. Tout compte fait, on aurait mieux fait de les emmener avec nous. _Locomotor Carrows _!

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre, les têtes pendantes, volaient jusqu'à eux.

Ginny s'engagea dans le pont suspendu, talonnée par Draco et Harry qui faisait flotter les Carrow à côté de lui. Ils traversèrent une cour et entrèrent dans le château. Là ils croisèrent de nouveau deux Mangemorts qui leur envoyèrent des éclairs de stupéfixion.

- _Protego_ ! lancèrent en chœur Harry, Ginny et Draco. Les sortilèges furent bloqués par leurs boucliers mais Harry perdit la concentration qui faisait flotter les Carrow. Ces derniers retombèrent au sol, et un des Mangemorts fit l'erreur de prêter attention à ce mouvement à côté de Harry qui lui envoya aussitôt un éclair de stupéfixion. Le Mangemort s'écroula à terre.

Son acolyte, furieux, regarda Harry à travers les deux fentes de sa cagoule d'un air furieux. Mais à la place de viser Harry, il pointa sa baguette sur Draco et fendit l'air de sa baguette. Des filaments noirs, dont la forme faisaient penser à des pattes d'araignée, jaillirent du bout de la baguette. Draco utilisa le Charme du Bouclier. Mais il ne servit qu'à atténuer le maléfice : le long jet noir le toucha en pleine poitrine, Draco fut projeté au loin et retomba inerte sur le sol de pierre. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant la silhouette inanimée de Draco et pensa que le maléfice avait dû être très puissant pour que le Charme du Bouclier réussisse à l'atténuer si peu.

Il fit volte-face et stupéfixa le Mangemort qui levait de nouveau sa baguette, prêt à infliger le même sort à Ginny. Harry fit également disparaître les baguettes des deux Mangemorts et s'approcha de Draco, toujours évanoui. Il vérifia sa respiration et tâta son pouls.

-Il respire faiblement et son pouls bat à peine, annonça-t-il à Ginny qui regardait Draco d'un air inquiet.

Harry se sentait lui aussi très inquiet pour l'état de santé de son meilleur ennemi, il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle est bien protégée, lui dit Ginny.

- Très bien.

Il fit flotter Draco après avoir soigneusement désillusionner les Carrow et les deux autres Mangemorts dans un coin de la pièce. Ils montèrent les escaliers, tournèrent à gauche et se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie.

- _Alohomora_, lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

Mais la porte ne bougea pas.

- Harry ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était protégée, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah…oui.

Elle jeta un _Assurdiato_ dans le couloir et la cage d'escalier et s'avança vers la porte ; Elle tapa trois fois et murmura « Le Bien ne sera pas vaincu ». Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent.

La vaste salle était éclairée par des _Lumos _suspendus dans les airs et deux ou trois paravents étaient tirés pour qu'on ne dérange pas les blessés étendus dans leur lit. Mrs Pomfresh accourut dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, qui se referma tout de suite derrière le pied de Harry.

- Miss Weasley ? Mr Potter ? Que se passa-t-il ?

- C'est Malfoy, répondit Harry, il a reçu un sortilège très puissant en pleine poitrine.

Déjà, Mrs Pomfresh eut l'air indigné :

- Nom d'une Bombabouse, allongez-le sur le lit, vite !

Harry fit léviter Draco jusqu'au lit et l'allongea avec délicatesse puis rompit le sortilège de Locomotion.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? leur demanda Mrs Pomfresh en examinant le visage de Draco et lui soulevant les paupières pour dévoiler ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux.

- Un Mangemort lui a envoyé un sortilège que je ne connais pas, qui ressemblait à une espèce de patte d'araignée mais non solide, comme un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Malfoy a utilisé le Charme du Bouclier pour atténuer les dégâts mais ça n'a suffit, il a été projeté et il est retombé, inanimé.

- Qu'il sait ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas protégé ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux, je peux m'occuper de lui seul, allez, ouste !

Harry regarda une dernière fois le corps inanimé de Draco Malfoy en espérant qu'il se rétablirait vite puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivi de Ginny.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs du château. Des statues étaient en mille morceaux, des tableaux étaient déchirés, des portes détruites et des pans de murs explosés. Au loin, ils entendirent une vitre se briser et coururent de plus belle.

Neville était tombé à terre sous la force de l'explosion et Seamus se relevait, sa baguette levée en direction de la fumée noire qui était un Mangemort et qui volait rapidement dans le couloir et fracassait tous les bibelots, tableaux et autres statues sur son passage.

- _Immobilus_, lança Seamus.

La fumée noire s'arrêta pendant une seconde puis reprit sa course folle. Elle s'aperçut de la présence de Harry et Ginny et fonça sur eux.

Harry fit un signe de la tête à Ginny qui voulait dire « Fais-moi confiance » et attendit que le Mangemort fut assez prêt d'eux pour lancer :

- _Protego_ !

Un filament bleu sortit rapidement de sa baguette et se posa en champ de force au-dessus de Ginny et lui. Le Mangemort qui ne put stopper sa lancée s'écrasa sur le bouclier puis fut projeté avec force en arrière. La fumée se matérialisa au sol au moment de tomber et apparut sous l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange

- Toi ??? cria Harry. C'est impossible, Mrs Weasley t'as tuée, je l'ai vu !

Bellatrix Lestrange se contenta de répondre par son rire malfaisant que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Neville, qui s'était à présent relevé, regarda Harry et lui cria :

- T'en fais pas Harry, ce n'est qu'un…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la femme Mangemort l'avait stupéfixé et elle se relevait déjà. Neville avait été projeté au loin et entraîna Seamus dans sa lancée qui se cogna contre le mur et s'évanouit. Il ne pouvait donc pas pour l'instant savoir ce que Neville avait voulu lui dire.

Harry engagea le duel en lui lançant le _Sectumsempra_ qui manqua Bellatrix et toucha une armure derrière elle qui explosa. Lestrange utilisa le Charme du Bouclier pour se protéger des débris et déjà Harry enchaînait :

- Deprimo ! s'exclama-t-il en visant le sol sous les pieds de Bellatrix.

Le sol se craquela et s'effondra autour d'elle mais celle-ci avait deviné ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire et avait déjà transplané à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté de Neville et Seamus.

- Fortiche en transplanage, hum ? lui lança Harry.

- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, petit bébé Potter ! _Crucio_ !

Le sortilège impardonnable manqua de peu Harry qui lui envoya un sortilège de désarmement qu'elle para d'un geste de la main. Elle poursuivit avec un sortilège de Ligotage que Harry para lui aussi d'un geste de la man. Le duel continua ainsi à grands renforts d'éclairs de stupéfixion et de jets de lumière verte. Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix s'écriât « _Impero_ ».

L'esprit de Harry se vida de toute pensée. Il flottait loin, loin de Poudlard et de toutes ces peurs de voir ses amis se blesser gravement ou pire… Il entendait très faiblement – même pas du tout parfois – la voix de Ginny qui lui disait de tenir bon, de résister…

Il entendait une voix lui dire « Abandonne et rejoins-moi, tu seras en paix, bientôt… Tu pourras revoir des gens que tu aiment ».

Bien sûr Harry savait de qui elle voulait parler mais il savait qu'il avait déjà des gens qui l'aimaient ici… Hermione, Ron, Ginny, tous ses amis, Mrs & Mr Weasley qu'il considérait comme ses parents… et même son meilleur ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

« Abandonne-toi à nous, tu ne sentiras plus rien, tu seras en paix ».

Il se souvint soudain qu'il avait déjà résisté à l'Imperium. Il fit alors un très grand effort pour résister à la voix et cria :

- Non ! Lâche-moi !

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un saut d'eau roide sur tout le corps et revint à la réalité, son angoisse envers ses amis de retour et reprit conscience de l'endroit et de la situation dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait plus près de lui que tout à l'heure. Elle regardait Harry d'un regard perçant et sans émotion, sans profiter de son instant de faiblesse pour le tuer. Elle aime s'amuser avec la nourriture avant de la croquer à pleines dents, pensa Harry.

Il se retourna vers Ginny un bref instant et s'aperçut qu'elle était sous une espèce de dôme vert, parcouru de petites vagues à sa surface comme la mer. C'était un bouclier que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il devait rapidement trouver un plan pour aider Ginny… Il eut soudain une idée en jetant un coup d'œil au lourd plafond fait de pierre. Il devait cependant distraire Bellatrix pour qu'elle soit un peu moins sur ses gardes.

- Alors, Bellatrix, dit Harry d'un ton arrogant, comment tu t'y es prise ?

Elle éclata d'un rire aigu.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, Potter, huh ? Mais moi je pense que le plus important n'est pas là… Ce qui importe c'est la manière dont je vais te torturer avant de te mettre en pièces…

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes ! Tu sais, j'ai fais quelques… recherches sur toi après ta mort pour savoir qui tu étais réellement. Rien de bien surprenant en fait, si ce n'est ta relation avec un certain Mage Noir…

Elle crispa les lèvres et Harry put sentir monter sa colère.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves tant quand on parle de lui ?... De Jedusor ? – Elle devint toute rouge lorsque Harry prononça ce nom – Tu lui en as peut-être voulu pour une quelconque raison, qui sait ? Finalement, moi je pense qu'il n'a été qu'un tas d'erreurs vivantes…

Bellatrix lui envoya un sortilège de mort que Harry esquiva en se déplaçant sur le côté. Il tournaient à présent en rond, traçant un cercle de leur pas, comme Voldemort et Harry l'avaient fait avant qu'il ne meure.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, dit Harry en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Ah mais ça y est j'y suis : tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de Jedusor toi, hum ?

Elle décocha un nouveau sortilège de mort encore plus puissant que Harry évita de nouveau.

- Mais explique-moi une chose, comment c'est possible que vous les Mangemorts, des êtres vivants sans pitié, éprouviez des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment meilleur ?!

Bellatrix crispa la mâchoire et marmonna :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase tellement le sortilège qu'avait jeté Harry sur le plafond était puissant. Celui-ci s'écroula entre Harry et Bellatrix, les pierres fracassées s'empilant les unes sur les autres, jusqu'à construire un mur entre eux. Harry se dépêcha de jeter un sortilège sur les pierres pour rendre les sorts d'explosion inefficaces contre elles.

Puis il se précipita vers Ginny, marmonna quelques formules pour briser le champ de force mais elles ne fonctionnèrent pas. Il demanda à Ginny de lancer un _Bombarda Maxima_ en même temps que lui sur la paroi, pour exercer une double pression, des deux côtés de la barrière pour qu'elle cède. Ils s'exécutèrent et la protection magique se brisa comme du verre. Ginny et Harry coururent dans la direction opposée à celle de Bellatrix qui s'était aperçue de l'inefficacité des sortilèges d'explosion et essayait à présent un sortilège de répulsion qui s'avérait fonctionner mais qui, heureusement, était très lent.

Il descendirent quelques étages et arrivèrent dans le hall. Là se trouvaient Hermione, Ron et trois autres Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Harry les interpella et ils eurent de nouveau un air soulagé en le voyant apparaître, lui et Ginny.

- Alors, mon vieux, ça va ? lui demanda Ron, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si euphorique ? lui dit Harry en guise de réponse.

Ron avait en effet l'air bizarre. Il avait un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles et un regard vague.

Hermione qui avait déjà l'air bouleversée, se jeta dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant.

- Harry ! J'ai cru que tu y étais resté, oh mon Dieu je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de voir ton visage ! Un sortilège bizarre a touché Ron, je ne sais pas lequel, dit Hermione avec son habituel air dérangé qu'elle affichait lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi, Harry ?

- Oh, eh bien je suis tombé sur Malfoy qui m'a sauvé la vie pour me rendre la pareille, on est tombés sur les Carrow qu'on a vaincu puis on a rencontré Ginny et encore deux autres Mangemorts qui ont blessé gravement Malfoy mais on les a battus aussi. D'ailleurs, on l'a amenée à l'infirmerie. Et voilà.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave pour Malfoy, dit-elle avec un air de pitié.

- Et vous, que vous est-il arrivés après le Feudeymon ?

- On a été projetés par l'explosion et on a continué de se battre contre les Mangemorts et au moment où j'ai voulu aller te sauver, un Mangemort m'a transplanée dans l'école et m'a ensuite immobilisée avec un maléfice anti-transplanage et j'ai eu du mal à le vaincre mais j'y suis arrivée. Quand je suis ressortie dehors, le Feudeymon était éteint et j'ai croisé Ron et trois autres Gryffondors qui avaient vécus exactement les mêmes péripéties.

- Normal, ils voulaient nous éloigner de Harry ! s'exclama un des trois Gryffondors qui les avaient rejoints

- Pas moi, fit remarquer Ginny. Ils ne m'ont pas transplanée.

- Peut-être que ton Mangemort était bête ! lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire, toujours sous l'effet du maléfice euphorisant.

Ils entendirent un grand cri de joie et se retournèrent. Ils virent le petit professeur Flitwick dévaler les marches du Grand Escalier et courir vers eux. Il était très joyeux.

- Hourra ! On les a vaincus !

- Comment ça ? C'est fini ? Aussi vite ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, bel et bien fini ! Entre nous, ils étaient tellement aveuglés par la colère qu'ils ont sacrément manqué de ruse ! Seul inconvénient : quatre Mangemorts ont quand même réussi à s'échapper mais les Aurors les auront bientôt retrouvés.

- Ah oui ? Où ils étaient quand on se battait ? s'exclama Harry.

- Là est la seule ruse qu'ont planifié les Mangemorts. Ils avaient réussi par un moyen inconnu à empoisonner la nourriture que les Aurors mangeaient sur place au Ministère. Au fait, Mr Potter, est-ce vous qui avait combattu Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Oui.

- Je vous félicite, vous l'avez très bien stoppée.

- Merci. Professeur, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en vie ?

- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant, les Aurors enquêteront et je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Je vous remercie.

Il repartit en remontant les escaliers de ses toutes petites jambes.

Harry se retourna vers Ron, Hermione et les trois autres Gryffondors.

- Après tout, sans leur maître, est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement une chance de gagner ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient une, Harry, dit Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a encore quatre Mangemorts en cavale. Allons voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle doit être à l'infirmerie.

En effet, elle y était. La protection magique autour de la porte avait été levée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent le professeur et Mrs Pomfresh en pleine discussion sur l'état des blessés. Draco était toujours inerte sur le lit, sa position n'avait bougé depuis qu'Harry était parti. Le professeur se retourna vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Potter ! Dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle une main sur la poitrine comme si on venait de lui faire la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie.

- Oui, c'est Malfoy qui m'a sauvé, Mrs Pomfresh ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Nous ne parlions pas de ça, dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à l'infirmière. Nous parlions de l'état des malades.

- A ce propos, vous sauriez dire quel est le sortilège qui a touché Malfoy ?

- Hélas, non… je ne me vante pas de connaître beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire mais là je ne saurez pas vous dire…

- J'ai fait venir un expert, Minerva, il devrait être là d'un moment à l'autre, annonça Mrs Pomfresh.

- Professeur, la bataille est officiellement terminée alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire car elle conservait un air grave devant les blessés, tous les Mangemorts ont été attrapés sauf quatre mais les Aurors s'en chargent… Enfin, seulement ceux qui sont complètement rétablis de leur empoisonnement. On a sûrement du vous parler de ça ?

- Oui, le professeur Flitwick nous l'a dit, confirma Harry.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un large bonhomme entra, une mallette à la main.

- Il est ici le malade de la magie noire ? s'écria-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Ici, lui répondit Mrs Pomfresh en indiquant le lit de Draco.

Le médecin s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le lit, posa sa mallette sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur Draco. Il lui souleva une paupière, puis l'autre, les deux laissant voir ses yeux blancs, il lui tâta le cou, les mains, il lui ouvrit même la bouche pour regarder sa gorge.

- On lui a lancé un maléfice de Démonoir, c'est-à-dire qu'on lui a injecté – si je puis employer ce terme – une fumée vivante et maléfique qui infecte le cerveau. Pour l'instant il est dans le coma mais j'ai les médicaments qu'il faut pour éradiquer tout ça. Les Mangemorts l'ont souvent utilisé ses derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en sortant un flacon contenant un liquide blanc et visqueux, mais heureusement j'ai trouvé un parfait antidote.

Il montra le flacon. Mrs Pomfresh observa cette bouteille comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle eût jamais vue.

- A lui faire avaler toutes les six heures, même quand il dort, bien entendu. Voilà, mon travail est terminé, je vous laisse, d'autres patients m'attendent.

- Vous autres aussi, vous feriez mieux de sortir, dit Mrs Pomfresh en désignant Harry et ses amis, mes patients ont besoin de calme.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Draco et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il s'endormit léger cette nuit-là. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés et il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfin vivre sa vie, normalement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry rendit souvent visite à Draco mais également aux autres blessés qui se rétablissaient peu à peu. Plus vite que Draco, en tout cas. Ce dernier était toujours dans le coma. Ses yeux avaient tout de même repassé à leur couleur normale.

Harry occupait la plus grosse partie de son temps à réviser pour ses A.S.P.I.C. ou à aller à Pré-au-Lard.

En ce mois de février, la neige tombant beaucoup et longtemps, Harry fit sa visite hebdomadaire à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit à côté du lit de Draco, et le regarda. Il s'était dit plusieurs fois que Draco n'était pas si mauvais, il l'avait sauvé, il avait prouvé par cette simple et unique action qu'il avait changé de camp.

Il tergiversait sur la situation de Draco lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement dans les draps. Il leva les yeux vers le blessé. Draco avait ouvert les yeux et posa sa main sur Harry qui avait à présent sa bouche grande ouverte.


End file.
